The Storm
by Bri Yami-neko
Summary: He's gone, and Mia's remembering. Everyone else has managed to deal with it, and they thought she could, too. But did they think wrong? Songfic with Garth Brook's 'The Storm', third of my angsty sonfic-types. ^_^


Hiya there!! It's me again. ^_^ I'm here with another happy song-fic for you!!! Well, actually, it's not exactly happy, but that's beside the point. Ahem. Anywho, the song is "The Storm" by Garth Brooks. And, yes, it's on the same CD as the song I use in Two Snowflakes. Leave me alone, I like that CD. :P The usual disclaimer applies. They're not mine, *sniffle*, I'm just using them to be annoying. R&R!!!! Pretty please? With lots and lots of sugar? As a side note, all the stuff between / and / are song lyrics, and the stuff between ~ and ~ are memories. Just so ya don't get confused.  
  
  
  
The Storm  
  
(Okay, I'm being unoriginal and using the song title. It's late and I can't think.)  
  
Mia wandered absently down the halls of her house. She didn't really seem to have a destination, just walking for the sake of walking. Walking to try and forget what had happened that night..Abruptly, she found herself in her picture hall. The walkway where she kept all of the pictures of her and her friends on the wall. With a smile that was more than slightly sad, she ran her fingers along the wall, toying with the edges of the framed pictures. She then stood back and surveyed the walls. This hall was like opening a door to her memories and looking in. There was Rowen's birthday party last year, the picture taken after a wrestling match between Kento and Cye, with the former sitting in the remains of the birthday cake. And there was their trip to the zoo, when the camel the guys had their picture taken with had tried to eat Sage's hair. She chuckled lightly at that one, but then another caught her eye. She stared at it for a long time, then hands that had gotten far too thin and pale in the last few months reached up to take it down. It was a picture of her and him. Him. Her love, her life...at least, he was. It was still difficult to think of him in past tense. With a choked sob, her body trembled, and the picture clattered to the floor.  
  
/She sits among the pieces Of broken shards and photographs Reluctantly releases the last Of what was her past  
  
It struck without a warning Or did she just ignore the signs In those dark clouds forming Behind her silver lines../  
  
She leaned against the wall, her legs tucked up into her chest and her arms wrapped around them. Her face was buried in her knees, and she didn't even seem to notice the broken glass digging into her skin. She was too busy remembering..remembering what she had tried so long to have forgotten. ~She paced by the door, every light in the room switched on. The TV was blaring some movie in the background, and every once in awhile she would sit down to watch a few minutes before bounding back up. It had been several hours since he had stormed out, with the others soon after him. She shook her head. She knew she was being silly. They always had arguments like that, whenever one of them was too injured to fight but refused to listen to the others' pleas to stay there. It happened far more often than she would have liked, but it always turned out okay. They were a team; nothing could separate them. She heard the kitchen door open and sighed relief. They were back. And then she heard someone call her name...~  
  
/The door it slammed like thunder And the tears they fall like rain. And the warnings from her family Whirl like a hurricane.  
  
She's drowning in emotion She cannot reach the shore She's alive.. But can she survive.. The storm../  
  
~She walked towards the kitchen, eyes happy with the prospect of seeing him. She turned into the room, ready to call out his name and run into his arms, then stopped. Only four of them were there. Damn. They must have not found him. Sometimes during these fights, if he was in one of his moods, he would go rent a hotel room, then come back the next day as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. She hoped this wasn't one of those times. She didn't feel like waiting until tomorrow to see him again. "Couldn't find him?" She asked. They glanced at each other. "No...we found him..." Her eyes lit up. "Really?!" Only then did she realize they all looked beat up, as if there had been a fight. She winced. "How badly is he hurt? Will it take me all night to fix him up?" They glanced at each other again. A few looked away, tears brimming in their eyes, but one managed to say, "Mia..he..He's gone, Mia." The room swam before her eyes. "No.."~  
  
/A broken jewel box dancer Lies in pieces down the hall She's finding out the answers Don't change nothing at all  
  
It's time that she stopped searching For who's to blame or what went wrong The only thing for certain Is he's gone... She's got to move on..  
  
The door it slammed like thunder And the tears they fall like rain. And the warnings from her family Whirl like a hurricane.  
  
She's drowning in emotion She cannot reach the shore She's alive.. But can she survive.. The storm../  
  
The tears rolled down her cheeks freely now as the unwanted memory surfaced. For the longest time she had blamed the others, especially Kento, who seemed to get her love the most aggravated. But she had come to see it wasn't their fault. They were all she had left. They missed him as well, nearly as much as she did. But only nearly. No one could ever miss him as much as her. She stood, brushing the glass off of her jeans. She needed some action, needed to do something to get her mind off of the uncontrollable thoughts. She made her way around the house, listening to the rain pounding on the roof and the thunder rolling off in the distance. She reached the front door and her eyes landed on the keys that rested on the hat rack. Though the storm still raged on and she was in no condition to battle with Mother Nature, she grabbed the car keys and took off into the night.  
  
/Someday days just roll on by Without a gray cloud in the sky She keeps telling herself, "I.. Am gonna make it on my own.."  
  
And her friends, they've all gone back to their lives, Thinking she will be all right As she races through the night To make it home.../  
  
The rain pounded against the outside of her car, and her window wipers were going full blast. She couldn't see more than two feet in front of her. Suddenly, headlights blinded her vision. The sound of screeching brakes filled the air, followed by the sickening crash of metal against metal. Then all was silent.  
  
/ The door it slammed like thunder And the tears they fall like rain. And the warnings from her family Whirl like a hurricane.  
  
She's drowning in emotion She cannot reach the shore She's alive.. But can she survive.. The storm../  
  
Beep. Beep. Beep. The monitor beside her bed sounded reasonably steady. Her friends were there. Two stood by the window, talking softly. One sat against the wall, staring out into space. The last one sat by her bed, holding her hand and murmuring to her. The one sitting against the wall came up to him. "How's she doing, Sage?" "Not good, Rowen." He replied. The other two came over. "Come on, Mia." One said. "You can't leave us now. Not so soon after him."  
  
/She sits among the pieces Of broken shards and photographs Reluctantly releases the last Of what was her past.../  
  
She could hear the voices, but only dimly. Someone came into view, and she smiled. "Ryo?" Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.  
  
  
  
HiHi!!! Me again. In case you didn't get it, the last beep thing was the sound of someone flat-lining. ^_~ Guess who? By the way, I only used Mia and Ryo because I didn't feel like writing a Kayura/Someone fic, and there's no one else to use. If anyone would like me to use an RW and a character of theirs, put it up in the review I /know/ you want to go write now and I'll see if I can change the names. ^_^ 


End file.
